


Somebody Else

by macdentrash



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macdentrash/pseuds/macdentrash
Summary: So, I've been listening to Somebody Else by The 1975 and thinking about Macdennis... this is the result. This takes place after "Time's Up For the Gang" and may contain slight spoilers.*Mac gets a boyfriend and Dennis is totally not jealous*





	1. Not Even Once

_So I heard you found somebody else  
And at first I thought it was a lie  
I took all my things that make sounds  
The rest I can do without  
I don't want your body  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else_

“Are you really that dense? How did you not see this coming from a million miles away?” Dee asks with a sneer, sliding a beer to Dennis from across the bar. Dennis is staring at her with a slack expression, hunched over the bar while sat on a stool.

“He’s supposed to be in love with me Dee! No, I don’t mean that how it sounds” Dennis says quickly, trying to clean up the mess he knows he’s just made when he takes in Dee’s expression. 

“He’s _supposed_ to be in love with you? How can you mean that in any other way? How am I supposed to take that Dennis?” Dee asks, quirking up an eyebrow at her twin brother.

Dennis hesitates, he needs to be very careful in how he replies… you can’t give away too much information, hell, any information about yourself that could make you vulnerable. That’s just asking for trouble and an even nosier Dee (if that’s even possible). 

“It’s just, that’s our dynamic Dee. We’re there for each other and get each other out of jams! The fact that Mac is in love with me? Well, that just makes the situation better for both of us. No, don’t look at me like that you goddamn bitch, I just mean that I get someone who supports me in my endeavors, the “wind beneath my wings” if you will, and Mac gets the satisfaction of spending time with me” Dennis says while giving Dee a smug smile, as if he had just laid out the answer to all the problems in the universe. 

“Okay Dennis, what? One, that is the gayest shit I’ve ever heard, fucking “wind beneath your wings”. Second, it sounds like you have everything to lose in this situation and Mac has _everything_ to gain by moving on. And third? You are absolutely delusional, and on top of that your logic makes no sense” Dee shoots back at Dennis with her eyes squinted, Dennis is an ant on a hill and Dee is a cruel child with a magnifying glass. 

“He can’t just move on Dee!” Dennis yells suddenly, jumping up from his stool, his face has gone a frightening shade of purple that matches unsettlingly well with his navy-blue button up.

“Well, that appears to be what’s happening Dennis. You’re the one who _publicly_ told Mac to fuck off, “it’s never going to happen” if I can quote you exactly. What did you honestly expect? Him to hang around, waiting for you forever? You know Mac has no attention span better than anyone, he was bound to get over you eventually Dennis” Dee says, gesturing wildly with her hands. With a second thought, a glint of malice in her eyes, Dee adds:  
“And I mean, who wouldn’t? Look at you, you’re a goddamn mess. You’re a monster, and the worst person I know” Dee smiles at Dennis, he just stands there with murder slowly showing itself in his eyes.

Dennis turns on his heel and stalks out of Paddy’s. He didn’t need this shit from that bitch, that _bird_. He walks towards his and Mac’s apartment. He didn’t know how this nasty argument with Dee started, of course him and Dee always bitch at each other but this feels different somehow. All he knows is that Mac had come home last night from the _Rainbow_ and told Dennis, big brown eyes wide, that he had a boyfriend. A goddamn boyfriend? When had Mac had the opportunity to go out and find a fucking _boyfriend_ , this was not in Dennis’ plan, he was supposed to be in control of all the variables of his life, this new development is definitely not helping his tenuous grasp on the reins of his control. 

And no, Dennis isn’t jealous, he’s just angry. Sure, sometimes when they were alone in the apartment Mac tries to kiss him, and only rarely does Dennis actually let him. Dennis knows he’s slipped in letting his attraction to Mac show over the years and he had probably given Mac too much hope (in his mind’s eye he sees his hands on Mac’s face, hears himself say “baby boy”, remembers Mac swaying towards him while Chicago plays in the back ground). Dennis never planned for him and Mac’s _thing_ to ever come to fruition, sure he had divorced Maureen in less than a week because she could never fill up the hole in his gut the way that Mac did, but so what? He had kind of just hoped that him and Mac could stay forever suspended in whatever strange dynamic that had developed between them. 

But now? Dennis isn’t sure what’s going to happen, and that scares the shit out of him. When Mac had first told him his “news”, Dennis had just stood there staring at him until he had let out a sharp laugh.

“You what?” Dennis had asked, staring blankly at Mac.

“I got a boyfriend! His name is Brandon and…” Mac was cut off midsentence. 

“Mac what are you talking about?” Dennis asked, still staring into the void between himself and Mac.

“Well, I’ve already repeated myself like three times but, I got a boyfriend Dennis. I think he really likes me! He’s nice to me, and I like him a lot. We’ve been, y’know, hanging out at the clubs but we’ve also gone on a few dates already. Aren’t you happy for me man?” Mac said, he looked at Dennis with his eyes warm and full of excitement about his new boyfriend (the look that was _supposed_ to be reserved for Mac talking about or to _Dennis_ ). 

“Yeah, I’m totally happy for you Mac” Dennis had said, voice flat. 

Dennis walks up the stairs to his and Mac’s apartment, he opens the door and finds that Mac’s not home. Dennis is both agitated and relived. Agitated because Mac was never fucking home anymore, he guesses now he knows why Mac hasn’t been around. Relieved because he doesn’t need Mac asking him a million questions about why he’s so upset. 

Dennis goes into his room and slams the door, it’s not as satisfying as he had hoped. He pops a couple of surgical strength pain relievers that he keeps around for when he gets this worked up, he swallows without any water and enjoys the burn running down his throat. Dennis lays down fully clothed on the bed and curls under the covers, his head is pounding and he’s glad that he left the lights off. Dennis does _not_ fall asleep imagining Mac with _Brandon_. He doesn’t imagine Mac smiling wide at a handsome man, who (believe it or not), smiles even wider back at him. He doesn’t imagine Mac falling in love with and leaving him for someone else. He doesn’t even think about Mac kissing Brandon (who Dennis had stalked on Instagram quite extensively), their hands on each other. Dennis definitely doesn’t picture where Mac is right now, in the arms of someone else (someone _lesser_ ). He doesn’t think about any of these things, not even once.


	2. Nice to Know You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac's new boyfriend stops by Paddy's.

_I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone  
And then leaving with somebody else  
No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

“So, what you mean to tell me is, you would _never_ eat a jellyfish? That’s ridiculous, that’s like turning down a meal made of gold!” Charlie says, gesturing wildly at Dennis. 

The whole gang is sitting around the bar in Paddy’s, it’s been dead (as usual) and somewhere along the way they had gotten on the topic of seafood, Charlie and Dennis were heatedly going back and forth about the merits of eating jellyfish. 

“That is _exactly_ what I’m saying Charlie! And just for the record, I wouldn’t eat straight gold either, that shit has to be toxic” Dennis says, rolling his eyes in that way that says “this means absolutely _nothing_ to me”.

“What about the protein Dennis? THE PROTEIN? You can’t deny these scientific facts!” Charlie yells, he’s getting very worked up.

“There’s not enough protein in a jellyfish—you know what? I don’t give a shit, think whatever you want Charlie! Why am I even putting in the energy to argue with a _child_ about the protein in a jellyfish?” Dennis says, glaring at Charlie.

They all sit there quietly for a few seconds, nobody is really sure what to say next. Dennis hasn’t stormed off which comes as a surprise to everyone (even himself).

Mac (who’s been staring down and thumbing his phone throughout this argument) clears his throat and says, “Well Charlie, I for one would at least _try_ a jellyfish if someone offered it to me. How badass would it be to be able to tell people you ate a predator of the sea?”. Mac flicks his eyes over at Charlie and gives him a friendly smile, then glances his eyes back down at his phone, he smiles at something on the screen and starts typing back to whoever was texting him. 

Dennis is annoyed, to say the least. Mac hadn’t even been paying attention to the conversation, but of course when he does have something to say it’s not in Dennis’ favor. 

“Mac, you don’t even know what’s going on! You’ve been too busy on that fucking phone. Speaking of which, you’re on that thing so damn much now that I’m starting to think you’ve turned into a teenage girl” Dennis hisses his words at Mac and glares at the phone he still has clutched between his hands. 

Mac is unaffected by Dennis’ harsh words, he just glances up at Dennis and beams at him, rolling his eyes good naturedly.  
“Den, I was totally listening, and even if I wasn’t I would still have the right to weigh in. It’s not like whether or not I would eat a jellyfish is that difficult of a decision to make” Mac says and flicks Dennis’ wrist.

Dennis almost flinches at the use of the old nickname and the light banter that Mac is throwing his way. It’s been a couple of weeks since Mac started dating Brandon and Dennis has barely even seen Mac. It’s always Brandon _this_ and Brandon _that_ , it’s getting to be nauseating. Dennis hasn’t met Brandon yet, but he’s seen the pictures of Mac and him together on social media and that’s enough to make him strongly dislike the guy. To make it that much worse, Mac has been actually _glowing_ lately, he seems to radiate happiness (it reminds Dennis of how Mac used to look when they first started to hang out in high school). Mac and his decisions have been spinning out of Dennis’ control and it’s driving him insane. 

Dennis reaches across the bar and flicks Mac on the forehead with a small _thump_ , hard enough to sting but not truly hurt.  
“Whatever Mac, you and Charlie are both dumb as shit anyways so I win by default” Dennis says and flashes a triumphant smile. 

Mac’s phone vibrates slightly in his hand, for the 28th time in the past half hour (Dennis has been keeping track), and just like the 27 times before, Mac’s face lights up and a smile tugs on the corners of his mouth (no, Dennis is _not_ staring at Mac’s lips, that’s preposterous). 

“Oh my good God Mac, would you get _off_ of that thing? What are you even doing on it all the time anyways?” Dennis asks, he taps Mac on the arm but Mac doesn’t even spare him a glance.

“Mmm, texting Brandon. We’re going out to dinner tonight! He should be coming by to pick me up soon” Mac says and he absolutely exudes happiness as he looks up at Dennis with a smile, his eyes shiny.

Dennis just kind of stares at Mac, not sure what to say. He doesn’t know why but something in his stomach drops at Mac’s words and he feels like he’s been punched straight in the lungs. He’s still not used to Mac, _his_ Mac goddamnit, looking at him like that when talking about somebody else. In his mind, he sees countless Mac’s (20 years worth of Mac’s) looking up at him like that, smiling just for Dennis, like they had a spectacular secret that was meant just for them. But now? Dennis feels like Mac has things he would never want to tell Dennis, the world’s worst confidant. 

After a long silence, Dee coughs and looks over at Mac.  
“So, we finally get to meet the new guy?” Dee asks, giving Mac a very rare warm smile.

“Yeah! I thought it was, like, time you know? It seems weird to be with someone and not have them know you guys” Mac says and glances at all of them.

“I’ll try not to pull my gun out when he walks in, but no guarantees” Frank says and laughs so hard that he starts to wheeze. 

“Thanks Frank! I actually appreciate that” Mac says, giving Frank a thumbs up.

Dennis is still standing dumbfounded, staring at Mac, when the door to Paddy’s swings open. The gang all swivel their heads towards the door.

A tall, ethnically ambiguous man walks in to the bar and he stands there for a moment before his eyes land on Mac, his face splits into a wide grin. Mac hops up from his seat and Dennis watches as Mac literally _bounces_ up to the man that Dennis knows (from his time spent internet sleuthing) is the famous _Brandon_.

Brandon’s arm settles around Mac’s waist easily as soon as Mac comes up to stand beside him. Dennis’ eyes linger on the strange man’s fingers on his best friend’s waist, for some reason he can’t bring himself to look away. 

“Dennis, Charlie, Dee, Frank” Mac says, pointing at each member of the gang individually, they all nod back aside from Dennis whose eyes have moved from the arm on Mac’s waist to Mac’s face which is smiling brightly up at Brandon. Mac continues, “This is Brandon, which who you all know has been my boyfriend for a couple of weeks now” Mac smiles at the gang and looks at them expectantly. 

Charlie is the first to respond, he hops up from his stool and bounds over to where Mac and Brandon are standing. He shakes Brandon’s hand in the way he usually reserves for when he’s lawyering.

“I’m Charlie, nice to meet you Brandon. I don’t know if you’re into like _rat slaying_? But if you are, we should totally hang out sometime” Charlie says and smiles at Brandon.

Dennis expects Brandon to look confused, how could he look anything but confused with Charlie acting deranged and talking about killing rats, but he just laughs lightly and gives Charlie a high five.  
“Totally man, that sounds badass. Mac told me that you have a very complicated system set up here, must be a lot of work to keep this bar clean” Brandon says. Charlie beams at him and very visibly mouths the words “I like this guy” in Mac’s direction. 

Dee and Frank both make their way over to the three men standing near the entrance of the bar, Dennis follows dejectedly. 

“I’m Frank. Pleasure to meet your acquaintance, do you like crabs? I’ve got a whole shitload of crabs in the back office, I could cook a couple up for ya” Frank says, he looks at Brandon with a cocked eyebrow.

“It’s nice to meet you Frank, crabs are great but me and Mac are actually headed to this great Mexican place and I don’t wanna fill up. I appreciate the offer though” Brandon says back, unfazed at the strangeness underlying the gang’s introductions (Mac must have tipped him off big time, Dennis thought. He wondered what Mac had told Brandon about himself). Frank gives Brandon a respectful nod. Mac looks at Dennis like he expects him to say something but it’s Dee who breaks the silence.

“I’m Dee and this is my asshole brother Dennis. Nice to meet you Brandon” Dee says and smiles at Brandon. Dennis wants to smack Dee for the comment but at the same time he’s happy that he doesn’t have to introduce himself, he spares Brandon a curt nod and glances away.

“Nice to meet all of you guys” Brandon says and smiles at them warmly, a genuinely warm and kind man.

Mac interlaces his fingers with those of his boyfriend, Dennis’ eyes track the movement (oh! and there goes the part of his stomach that hadn’t already dropped through the floor and into the basement), he feels his eyes burning a hole through their joined hands but nobody seems to be paying Dennis any mind, so hopefully no one notices.

“Well, we’re going to go now. Have a good night guys, don’t burn the place down” Mac says and gives the gang a little wave.

The gang waves goodbye, Dennis watches quietly as Brandon lightly puts a hand on the small of Mac’s back (the way that Dennis can remember doing a thousand times), guiding him out of Paddy’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Thanks for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated! Find me on tumblr @macdentrash.


	3. Love and Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis confronts Mac about the recent developments in their relationship.

_Come on baby  
This ain't the last time that I'll see your face  
Come on baby  
You said you'd find someone to take my place_

_I just don't believe that you have got it in you 'cause  
We are just gonna keep 'doin' it' and everytime  
I start to believe in anything you're saying  
I'm reminded that I should be getting over it_

Dennis paces the floor of the living room in his and Mac’s apartment. Well, he should really say _his_ apartment because over the course of the last few months Mac has been slowly moving his things out. He must have done it over time to avoid questioning because Dennis hadn’t noticed until he walked past Mac’s room one day and it was completely empty, the only thing left in the room was Mac’s bed and that fucking _bike_ , even the crosses had been taken from the walls. 

Dennis has been breaking, and not in a very gradual way, over the past few months. Mac has been bringing Brandon around Paddy’s quite often since his initial introduction. It’s to the point that Brandon has _relationships_ with every member of the gang. Everyone except Dennis that is, Dennis hasn’t been out right cold to Brandon (okay, maybe he’d given him the cold shoulder a couple of times) but he’d been very passive. Maybe Dennis could handle it if that’s all it was, this new guy coming in and acting like a nurturing older brother to Charlie, a joking friend to Dee, and someone who put up with Frank, but that is definitely not all that Dennis has to deal with when it comes to the new “member” of the gang (as Mac likes to call him). No, Dennis has to see Mac be _affectionate_ with this guy and it’s disgusting. The first time that Brandon had leaned down and kissed Mac casually in front of the gang had been when they were planning a scheme at Paddy’s. Dennis had choked on his beer and started hacking wildly, with a hand on his chest he had walked away towards the back office, he wasn’t surprised when nobody called after him. 

Usually Dennis paces the living room because he has a lot of pent up energy, but tonight it’s because he knows that Mac is coming home. He had called him with a feeble excuse, telling him he needed help fixing the sink, as if he thought Mac was even remotely capable of fixing anything in the apartment. 

He has decided to confront Mac about moving his things out, did he live here or not? Dennis is just sick of being sick. He’s tired of being assaulted with a sense of dread and confusion whenever he thinks about Mac, the guy who’s supposed to be his _best friend_. 

Dennis’ anxiety is through the roof, which is saying something as he is usually _very_ on edge. His heart beat is in pounding steadily in his ears when he hears heavy foot falls in the hall way (Dennis knows it’s Mac as soon as he hears the movement, who else walks so _loudly_?). Dennis is at least a little relieved when he hears a pair of keys going into the lock, he thinks he would have had to sit down if Mac had _knocked_. Dennis’ eyes watch as the door knob turns and the door opens, Mac strides in easily. 

Every nerve in Dennis’ body screams _there he is_ , something inside him always relaxes when Mac’s there, he hadn’t been lying when he said “the world is a safer place when he’s around”, Mac had a way of making Dennis feel like the rest of the world was far away.

“Hey man! I was going to bring some tools to fix the sink but then I realized that I don’t own any. Do we still have the set under the sink?” Mac asks cheerfully. Dennis eyes take Mac in, today he’s wearing a black t-shirt (no stupid slogans in sight, surprisingly enough) that _clings_ to every muscle of Mac’s upper body. Dennis swallows and looks at Mac who is still standing near the door.

“Oh yeah, I found them down there and I actually fixed it a couple minutes ago, just needed to be tightened with a wrench” Dennis says in a way that he hopes sounds easy, he had almost forgotten the excuse that he used to get Mac over here (he wonders when he had started to have to manipulate Mac just to get him to the apartment). 

“Well that’s good I guess” Mac rubs his neck self-consciously and flicks his eyes at Dennis like he doesn’t know what to say next.

“Yeah sorry you came over for nothing, I didn’t have time to call and tell you that it was done. But, I did have something I wanted to ask you about” Dennis says this last part hesitantly, he needs to be very careful with his words during this conversation. 

Mac finally steps further into the room.  
“Oh okay, what’s up?” Mac asks, he walks over to Dennis and looks at him expectantly. 

“Well, I don’t know, I just wanted to clarify a couple of things. Like how all your stuff is out of your room? It’s pretty clear that you’re never here anymore, if you’re moving out for good then we need to talk about it so that we can figure everything out like _logistically_ ” Dennis says, he tries to sound casual. 

“I’ve actually been meaning to get around to that. Brandon thinks I should move in with him since I’m over there all the time anyways y’know? And I don’t wanna move out because of you or anything man, it just seems like the best thing for everyone if I move out. Easier for everybody involved” Mac sounds like he’s choosing his words very carefully, he looks at Dennis and waits for a reaction. 

Dennis laughs under his breath. “Easier for everyone involved? How is that _easier_ for everyone? It’s not easier for me, Mac” Dennis decidedly does not look at Mac to gauge his reaction, he doesn’t know why he’s being so transparent about his feelings, it just feels like he’ll break forever if this conversation doesn’t go his way.

“Dennis” Mac starts, his voice small, “I think you know why it’s easier for me if I move out of here” Mac flicks his eyes over Dennis’ face as he waits for a response.  
“Do I now?” Dennis asks, he looks at Mac knowingly and shifts very slightly towards where Mac is standing.

Mac swallows and looks up at Dennis, and _there it is_. Mac is looking him in the way that he used to, like Dennis was _everything_.

“Yeah Dennis, you do okay? You’ve known for _years_ ” Mac bites his lip and his gaze drops to the floor.

“Say it” Dennis says, he reaches out and taps Mac on the arm, _tick tock_.

Mac looks up at Dennis with defiance and looks angry when he says:  
“Because I’m in love with you, and you know it and you’ve always known it. Making me say it is such a dick move, such a _you_ move”

Dennis inhales sharply, it’s one thing to know something but it’s another to hear the person you’ve been too scared to love completely admit their feelings for you. Everything laid out, _just like that_. Dennis just stares at Mac, he gives him his full attention.

“Are you going to say anything or just stand there staring at me?” Mac asks, he has the audacity to sound slightly annoyed.

“Neither” Dennis says. He takes a step forward, closing the space between them. Mac takes a shaky breath when Dennis wraps an arm around his waist and kisses him. 

Mac can’t help it, he’s never been able to resist Dennis in any circumstance, he kisses him back and winds his hands through Dennis’ curls.

Every nerve in Dennis’ body is on fire when he presses their bodies together, Mac must feel the same way because he lets out a deep _groan_ into Dennis’ mouth. Dennis runs his hands over Mac’s chest, his biceps, his _back_. Dennis pulls on the hem of Mac’s shirt until he gets the hint and shucks it off. Mac’s fingers work steadily and unbutton Dennis’ button up. Somehow, they end up on the couch, overwhelming warmth wherever their bare upper bodies press together. 

Dennis has his hand cupped around the back of Mac’s neck, his thumb is running over Mac’s stubbly cheek when Mac puts a hand gently on Dennis’ chest and pushes him back ever so slightly. Mac pulls his mouth from Dennis’ with a small whimper, like he’d rather do anything than pull away but he’s forcing himself. 

“Dennis, please” Mac whispers, looking up into a pair of startled blue eyes.

“Please what Mac?” Dennis asks, running a hand over Mac’s chest. Mac gets goose bumps where Dennis’ fingers linger.

“We have to stop. You know _why_ we have to stop. I shouldn’t have let this happen, but _fuck_ Dennis, you always do this” Mac says, he maneuvers himself out from under Dennis and stands up from the couch.

“What is it that I always do?” Dennis asks, looking up at Mac from the couch where they had been entwined together just a few moments before. 

“You fuck me up inside! That’s what you always do! I’ve been following you around since _high school_ Dennis. And after twenty years of things being on your terms, I don’t know what to do anymore. I have a boyfriend Dennis, a _nice_ boyfriend who I’m going to have to explain this to. _Fuck_ I should have never came here today” Mac says all of this in a rush, his voice rising in pitch, breaking. 

Dennis jumps up from the couch and stares at Mac, they’re both still shirtless and this whole thing feels ridiculous to Dennis. Mac’s here, Mac’s where he _belongs_ , why can’t he see that.

“I’m aware, I’m aware that you have a _boyfriend_ Mac. Trust me, I’m _very_ aware. Why does it have to be this way? I _miss you_. It feels so fucking empty here by myself, we used to do everything together. And now, what? You don’t give a shit about me? Don’t you even try to argue with me on that point Mac, I see the look on your face. I’ve barely seen you in _months_ Mac, what the fuck happened?” Dennis sounds more desperate with every breath. 

“What happened? What fucking happened Dennis? You told me to fuck off! And I listened! We’ve been skirting around this _thing_ for years, when I came out you acted like I was desperate and pathetic, but I know that you felt it too. I tried to reach out to you, all I’ve ever wanted is _you_ Dennis, and you know that. And now that I’ve moved on, found someone who let’s me love them, someone who is _good_ to me, better than I deserve even? NOW is when you decide you want me? Fuck that Dennis, it’s not fucking _fair_ ” Mac looks at Dennis with a heated anger in his eyes, he spins around and grabs his shirt off the ground, tugging it over his head quickly. 

“I don’t—I don’t know how to deal with my fucking _feelings_ Mac, you _know that_. How did you expect me to react when you were all over me all of a sudden? For _years_ you wouldn’t even admit that you liked men, and as soon as you came out of the closet you expected to drag me out with you! You didn’t give me any time to process my own shit! That’s not _fair_! And now, what? You don’t love me? You’re just going to abandon our relationship, abandon _me_ for somebody you’ve known less than a fucking year?” Dennis speaks passionately, he doesn’t notice his eyes tearing up in frustration. 

Mac looks at Dennis, his eyes softening. He sighs, and looks like he’s making a decision. Mac crosses the room and brushes his thumb across Dennis’ cheek.

“Dennis, I want you to understand. I love Brandon too, he’s not just some random guy. We know each other really well now, and that relationship is important to me. You? You’re always going to be it Dennis, I can move on but I’ll always love you more than anyone. I wish that wasn’t true, but it is. But I can’t _be_ with you. You and me? We’re not good for each other, we’re _toxic_ Dennis, and maybe that’s part of it, I don’t know” Mac says softly, a tear rolls down his cheek.

Mac wraps his fingers in Dennis’ hair again, rubbing the nape of his neck softly. Mac leans in and kisses Dennis carefully, like he’s afraid he’s going to disappear. The kiss is long and Dennis melts into it, the whole experience is bittersweet. It’s a second too late that Dennis realizes that Mac is kissing him goodbye. Mac pulls away and leaves one last kiss on Dennis’ forehead. Before Mac pulls away he whispers:  
“I’ll always love you, I just don’t _choose_ you”

Dennis is frozen in place as Mac softly pulls away and turns toward the exit. Dennis says nothing as Mac closes the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. Ramifications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath.

_I don't want your body, I don't want your body  
I don't want your body, I don't want your body  
I don't want your body, I don't want your body_

Dennis would never admit it to anyone but he was terrified to go into work. The events of last night have left him tired (after a night of tossing and turning, he has no sleep to show for his efforts), and emotionally drained (he may be a little angry as well, but who’s keeping score here?). 

He doesn’t think that he’ll be able to handle it if he walks in and everybody knows what happened. He doesn’t want or need to explain this situation to a room full of fucking idiots who don’t know anything, but it would be just like Mac to tell the whole world about the pathetic events of last night, leaving Dennis completely and utterly exposed. 

God, _fucking Mac_ , he’s all that Dennis has been able to think about and he’s solely to blame for the crumbling state of Dennis’ life and mental health. Okay, maybe not completely to blame but he sure as shit is a huge part of the problem. Every time that Dennis closes his eyes all he can see is _Mac, Mac, Mac_ , feel his warmth wrapped around him, how fucking perfectly they fit together. 

How did this happen to him? When did he become so _pathetic_? Mac was the one who had always been desperate, needy, his eyes lingering for too long and his kisses too sweet. Dennis had always harbored a deep affection for the other man, fuck, he’d spent all his time with him ever since they’d met back in high school when Dennis was just trying to get by and Mac was just some dirt bag drug dealer but he had always done his best to hide it. But now? The shoe was on the other foot, and it didn’t fucking fit right, and this whole situation is just _wrong, wrong, wrong_.

Dennis pulls himself from his thoughts as he walks up to the door of Paddy’s, hesitant to reach for the handle. He mentally prepares himself for whatever the hell he’s about to walk into and swings the door open. 

What he sees is…anticlimactic to say the least. Dee is behind the bar, wiping things down, Frank sits across from her, bitching about all the spots that she’s missing, and Dennis can hear thumping coming from the basement which can only be Charlie. Mac, of course, isn’t here.

Dee looks up at Dennis and waves a hand in quick greeting.  
“About time you got here, you’re late” Dee says, still wiping the counter.

“Oh yeah, it looks like there’s _so much_ happening right now, sorry I wasn’t here to help out” Dennis shoots back, voice dripping in sarcasm as he gestures to the empty booths. 

“Whatever, dick” Dee says. Dennis waits for more, waits for the argument, but Dee stays quiet and turns her back on him. 

“Dennis can you come over here and help me get this scum outta my toes? I can’t reach and the toe knife is not doin’ the trick” Frank turns to Dennis and gestures to him.

“How about I fucking _don’t_ help you with that?” Dennis says angrily, he goes into the back office for the majority of his shift and tries to do some paperwork for the bar that’s probably been sitting there since before the whole Y2K scare. Nobody bothers him, they don’t seem to know about what happened between Mac and himself, Dennis counts this as a win. At the end of his shift, he skulks out without saying a word and goes home to another night of drinking too much and not sleeping.

The next few weeks pass in much the same way. Mac isn’t around much at the bar anymore but nobody seems to be giving him too much shit about it, just a joke every now and again. Mac still participates in schemes when needed but he _always, always, always_ pairs up with Charlie, and he doesn’t meet Dennis’ eyes anymore. 

One day, about a month after Dennis and Mac’s confrontation at the apartment, Mac brings Brandon into the bar, the first time since the _incident_ (as Dennis has dubbed it in his mind). Dennis immediately shrinks into the background. He knows by now that Mac hasn’t shared the recent series of events with the rest of the gang, but Mac had told him that he had to _explain_ what happened to his boyfriend and Dennis doesn’t really feel like getting punched in the face on this fine Tuesday, thank you very much. 

Brandon says a kind hello to all the members of the gang, Dennis gives a half-hearted wave and then starts to head towards the back office. Mac looks up at Brandon knowingly, Brandon squeezes Mac’s hand and follows Dennis to the back office.

“Hey man!” Brandon says in a way that is way too friendly for the circumstances.

Dennis gives him a bewildered look, and says carefully:  
“Um, hey Brandon, what’s up?”

“I actually wanted to talk to you if you have a second. It’s important” Brandon says, his tone is friendly but the looks he gives him fills Dennis with dread.

“Uh, yeah, sure. Why don’t we?” Dennis gestures to the door of the office that he had been trying to escape into. 

“Yeah, yeah, that’s fine” Brandon says.

Dennis pushes open the door and Brandon shuts it promptly behind himself once they’re both in the room. 

“So, I think you know why I want to talk to you. I’m not going to get into specifics, I’ll save us both the grief but I just wanted to say that I don’t hate you man, as much as I would like too” Brandon gives Dennis a knowing look before continuing, “Mac obviously told me what happened, you know that he can never keep his mouth shut. And I get it you know? You and Mac have known each other for a long time, I don’t think he’ll ever be completely over you and that’s fine. I just want to make it clear that Mac and I are together now, and I’d like it to stay that way” Brandon looks at Dennis, he looks sad, he waits for a response.

Dennis has a million things he’d like to say or do. He’d like to tell Brandon to fuck off, that’s number one obviously. He wants to tell him that no, he doesn’t understand his and Mac’s relationship, no Dennis is not going to give up this easily. But most of all, he wants to punch Brandon in the face, wants to take out all of the emotions that have been building up since the _incident_ , the anger he’s felt in his stomach ever since he saw Brandon casually lean down and kiss Mac for the first time. Something about the way that Brandon is looking at him though, sad and pleading, makes Dennis take a deep breath and say none of these things. He just avoids Brandon’s eyes as he says:  
“Yeah, it’s clear. I’m not going to do anything to fuck something else up for him” Dennis is surprised at his own words, he fiddles with his watch while he waits for a response.

“Thank you. I just felt like we needed to have this conversation before we gave all of you guys the news” Brandon says. Brandon reaches a hand out towards Dennis, Dennis thinks it’s to give him some weirdly professional handshake or something but Brandon just drops a small object into Dennis’ hand before he turns on his heel and walks out of the office.

Dennis’ hand clamps around the small item, not even sparing it a glance as he follows Brandon out of the room. What did Brandon mean by “the news”? Dennis had a strong feeling that he was about to find out. 

Dennis walks over to Dee and stands behind the bar. He sees that while he and Brandon were having their “talk” Mac had gathered all the gang around the bar, everyone fell silent when Brandon sidled back up beside Mac, Mac clapped his hands together. 

Mac looked around at the gang and said:  
“Okay, so we came by today to tell you guys…” Mac trailed off, clearly nervous.

“We’re engaged!” Brandon finished for him and interlaced his fingers with Mac’s (now that Dennis looks closer he sees a simple ring on Mac’s finger).

The gang says nothing, stunned into silence. None of them thought that a member of the gang would be able to pull off a relationship well enough for them to go and get married.

“Well, congratulations guys!” Charlie is the first to break the silence. He walks up and gives both Mac and Brandon high fives, Charlie never was much of a hugger.

“Good for you, that’s so exciting” Dee says, she walks over and gives Brandon a hug, she gives Mac a pat on the back.

“Better have free booze is all I’m saying” says Frank, unimpressed.

Mac looks at Dennis, really looks at him for the first time since the _incident_ , he looks unsure, Dennis can tell that Mac wants him to say something.

“Uh, good for you Mac” Dennis says softly, he looks away from Mac’s intense gaze. 

“Thanks Den” Mac says, he sounds genuine. 

Dennis stays quiet while everyone has a round of shots to celebrate the newly engaged couple, Dennis does partake in said shots (in fact he has around five shots of top shelf liquor) but he doesn’t say much of anything. His mind went numb somewhere around Brandon emphatically telling them how _engaged_ he and Mac are. Fuckin’ prick, throwing it right into Dennis’ face. 

It’s not until later, when everyone has left and Dennis is alone (again), that Dennis realizes he’s still clutching the object that Brandon had dropped into his hand. It’s left red marks from where Dennis must have _squeezed_ the fucking thing, he looks at it in disgust and throws it across the bar, a light clatter of metal sounds when it hits the ground, Mac’s key to their apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmm, I'm sorry!


	5. Could Have, Should Have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis thinks critically about his regrets, and what he would do differently if he could go back in time.

_Get someone you love?  
Get someone you need?  
Fuck that, get money  
I can't give you my soul 'cause we're never alone_

“It’s a gift, I got it for you” Mac says, looking at Dennis with excited eyes.

“You, got this… for me?” Dennis asks, still in shock at what’s laying in the open crate.

Mac looks bashful, “I got it off the dark web. I wanted it to be a surprise” he says, looking at Dennis.

“And how did you, how did you know… that I wanted an RPG?” Dennis asks, brandishing the rocket launcher.

Mac smiles, “Because I know you man! Also, you casually mention RPGs like a weird amount”.

“Is this true?” Dennis asks, cautiously looking at the rest of the gang over his shoulder.

The gang agrees, “Yeah, you were talking about rocket launchers today” Charlie says.

“This is, um, this is cool. I still think Valentine’s Day is a bullshit holiday. But, um, this is nice” Dennis says, eyeing the RPG appreciatively. 

“You wanna shoot it?” Mac asks with a warm smile

“Yes… where’s the rocket?” Dennis asks, he flicks his eyes down to the open crate.

“Yeah, that should be, uh. Shit, uh, there’s no rocket” Mac says, wildly looking through the crate but alas, there’s no rocket to be found. 

“There’s no rocket?” the gang asks, concerned.

“Ah, there’s no rocket! They forgot to put the rocket in there! Dude, I’m so sorry” Mac says, he looks downtrodden 

“Mac, I don’t care. I love it. You figured out the one thing that I wanted more than anything else in the entire world, and you got it for me, and… it’s perfect” Dennis says. He wants to say more but doesn’t feel that he can with the rest of the gang standing directly behind him.

“Happy Valentine’s Day” Mac says, big brown eyes wide. Dennis realizes that Mac is trying to show him something, something _important_ with this gift. Mac is looking at him like nothing else, and nobody else, in the world fucking matters. Dennis realizes, staring back, that nothing and nobody really did matter, now did it?

In this moment, Dennis decides, _fuck the gang_. He sets the RPG gently into the crate, and looks at Mac. He closes the space between them and grabs Mac’s hand.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Mac” Dennis says, he weaves their fingers together and makes a decision, one that feels final, but it also feels so _right_. Dennis says _fuck it_ one last time and kisses Mac, slow and deep. Nobody exists in this moment except for them. Mac runs his hands over Dennis’ sides and lets them settle on his hips. They only stop when they hear the rest of the gang clapping loudly.

“Wow, what a show” Charlie says, surprised but not shocked.

“You guys are such losers, but good God, I’m glad you finally figured this shit out because your guys’ dancing around each other was starting to get sickening” Dee says and walks away.

“So, I guess we have two gays now” says Frank, unsure what to do with this new development,  
“hey Charlie, come help me get this worm out of my ass” Frank finishes.

“Uh, yeah, sure thing Frank” Charlie says, following Frank out of Paddy’s. He gives a small wave before he goes out the door.

Finally alone, Mac and Dennis stand in comfortable silence.  
“So…” Mac starts, “you liked your present?” he asks, giving Dennis a wide grin.

Dennis stares at Mac and a wide smile splits his own face, he turns to Mac and runs his hands through his hair, down his neck.  
“I love it” Dennis whispers. He hopes Mac hears the words underneath (I love _you_ ).

By the way he kisses him, Dennis thinks Mac got the message.  
**  
Once Dennis let himself be with Mac, like _really_ be with him, he’s the happiest he’s ever been. He still has issues with sharing things, and sometimes he still doesn’t want to be touched but him and Mac talk through their issues and at the end of the day they go home together. 

Exactly a year after what the gang has dubbed “Mac and Dennis’ gay realization”, Mac and Dennis head to their monthly dinner. Dennis chose a different place this time around, a really nice restaurant that neither him or Mac has ever been too before.

Mac bounces with excitement on their way inside, he grabs Dennis’ hand and pulls him along.  
“Happy Valentine’s Day, Den!” Mac says and he looks at Dennis with pure joy radiating out of his eyes.

Dennis squeezes Mac’s hand, “Happy Valentine’s Day, Mac” they make their way to their table which has a great view of the city.

They order two bottles of wine and fancy food that they can barely pronounce off of the menu. Mac and Dennis talk and laugh all night, basking in each other’s presence. Ever since they became an official thing, Dennis has relaxed quite a bit and Mac isn’t as angry, if anything they may even be _happy_. It’s their brand of happy, and they still have an indescribable number of issues, but nonetheless neither of them would trade the other for anything in the world.

They’re both still laughing when Mac grabs Dennis’ hand across the table and holds it. He looks into Dennis’ eyes, suddenly serious.  
“Dennis, I love you so much” Mac says, he gives Dennis a blinding smile.  
“I love you too Mac” Dennis says and squeezes his hand, this moment seems just as perfect as any.

Dennis gently takes his hand from Mac’s and stands from his spot at the table, digging in his pocket. Mac’s eyes are wide, and he’s fallen silent for once. Dennis gets down on one knee and quirks an eyebrow at Mac.

“In fact, Mac, I love you so much that I want you to marry me. I mean, I probably, no, I definitely _don’t_ deserve it. You’ve always been there and I want you to keep being there, until we drop dead or whatever” Dennis says, laughing nervously. Mac still hasn’t said anything, just staring at Dennis like he might actually have a heart attack. 

“So… are you gonna like answer me? It’s getting kind of uncomfortable down here on the floor” Dennis asks, he looks up at Mac hopefully, as if Mac would ever even think to say no.

“Dennis, of course I want to marry you” Mac says, he pulls Dennis up from the floor. Dennis takes the ring carefully out of the velvet box and slips it onto Mac’s finger. Mac stands up and kisses Dennis, they both smile into each other and it’s _perfect_. This Valentine’s Day instead of the gang clapping for them, it’s the entirety of this too-fancy-for-them restaurant. 

**  
Six months later, after extensive wedding planning (and compromising), Mac and Dennis get married at a small Catholic church (one run by the same church as the cruise ship) with their close friends and family present. Even if their “close friends and family” are only made up of the gang, Mac and Charlie’s moms, Cricket, Artemis, and (miraculously) Poppins, they all thoroughly enjoy themselves.

Mac and Dennis wrote their own vows and both of them were crying a little (and badly hiding it) by the end of reading them to each other. After they say their “I do’s”, Dennis cups Mac’s face in his hands and smiles before leaning down and kissing him softly, Mac wraps his hands around Dennis’ neck and the audience cheers. They walk away from the altar, hand in hand.

**  
After the wedding, Mac and Dennis have a small reception at Paddy’s (where else?). Dennis made a playlist of all their favorite songs, and they had their first dance to “You’re the Inspiration” by Chicago, only stepping on each other’s toes a couple of times.

By the end of the night, they’re exhausted and Mac lays a sleepy head on Dennis’ shoulder. Dennis leans down and kisses Mac’s hairline _once, twice, three times_ and guides him out to the car.

As he looks at Mac, _his husband_ , sleeping in the passenger’s seat, Dennis smiles to himself and thanks God that everything worked out the way it did. 

**  
Back in reality, Dennis heaves himself off of the couch. He grabs the bottle of vodka he’s been nursing and peers out into the dim night. He feels sick to his stomach. Whether that’s related to the vodka, or rehashing his life and thinking about what could have been (what _should_ have been), he doesn’t know.

He can’t believe that he’s fucked everything up so completely, so irrevocably. 

Dennis thinks back to the conversation he had with Brandon. He thinks about how Brandon had almost been _pleading_ with him to let Mac go. After having had some time to think about it, he realizes _why_ Brandon seemed so afraid…it’s because he had to be. Brandon must know from what Mac’s told him how completely intertwined his and Mac’s lives had been for over two decades, he must know that he could never compete when it comes to _knowing_ Mac, he could never compete in _loving_ him either. 

Dennis hasn’t even had a fucking chance to talk to Mac about his engagement because _fucking Brandon_ never let them be alone, like ever. Not that Dennis could blame him but still, how had this guy just swooped in and stolen _his_ best friend, claimed _his Mac_ for himself?

Dennis goes to his room and lays back on his bed, he wipes away the tears that have sprung up in his eyes. As Dennis closes his eyes, he wishes he had done _something_ , _anything_ that would’ve stopped Mac from feeling the need to go out and find somebody else. But the fact of the matter is, he didn’t, and now? It’s too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *muffled screaming*


	6. Forever Hold Your Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Mac's wedding day, and Dennis? Dennis doesn't really know how to deal with that.

_I don't want your body  
But I hate to think about you with somebody else  
Our love has gone cold  
You're intertwining your soul with somebody else  
I'm looking through you while you're looking through your phone  
And then leaving with somebody else  
No, I don't want your body  
But I'm picturing your body with somebody else_

Dennis rolls out of bed and blinks through the sleep fueled haze that is still lingering in and around his eyelids. He feels a pit of dread in his stomach and for a moment he can’t place a finger on the reason he feels so _sick_ … and then there it is, he remembers, it’s Mac’s _wedding day_.

He barely makes it to the bathroom as bile rises up from the deepest pit in his stomach (the same one that houses his despair, that area seems to be taking up a lot of room lately), and up into his throat. 

After about ten minutes of truly heinous retching, Dennis braces his hands on either side of the toilet and lifts himself up, arms shaking. _Fuck this, fuck this, fuck this_ he thinks to himself. Fuck this, and fuck Mac, and fuck Brandon, and fuck marriage, and _fuck everything_. He shouldn’t care about this, but he is no longer pretending that he doesn’t understand the reason he’s so angry, why he’s so fucking miserable. He _knows_ that he’s completely in love with Mac, he always knew to some degree, the way that he _knew_ about his alcohol problem, his fucking _BPD_. But what are you supposed to _do_ with that kind of information? He had always stuffed it down, _kept an eye on it_. 

But this time? He apparently didn’t keep a close enough eye on his _feelings_ for Mac, because look at him now: alone in an apartment that once felt so _full_ , stomach empty of bile and the sting of _missing, missing, missing_ coursing through every fucking ounce of blood in his veins. 

How in the cursed _fuck_ did this happen to him? He’s fucking pathetic, pining after someone who has quite clearly moved on, not able to do the same. But, it makes sense, doesn’t it? Of course this is how it ends, he never could do anything right and even when he _did_ do the right thing, it always seemed to fall short, too little and _too fucking late_.

If Dennis had the choice he would’ve picked literally any other human being on planet to be hopelessly entwined with. Why Mac? What was it about him that made Dennis feel like he was safe, like he was _home_? Why does a wide smile paired with the biggest brown eyes he’s ever seen make him feel so warm inside (when he usually feels icy cold)? Why had he decided to start hanging out with _Ronnie the rat_ and _dirt grub_? If he had found another group of friends (or, more likely, kept himself in isolation) would his life be different now? And if it was different, would it be _better_? Why is there so many _questions_ and no fucking _answers_?

Dennis tries to pull himself out of the thought spiral that had been whirring inside him over the last few weeks, months even. He needs to _get it together_ , whatever that looks like for him. 

He’s been debating with himself over whether he’s going to drag himself to Mac’s _wedding_. On one hand, it would fucking kill him to stand there and do _nothing_ as he watches Mac marry someone else, someone who is not _him_ , he doesn’t know if he’ll be able to get through it without creating some kind of commotion. If he doesn’t go though, it’ll look strange and… fuck. This is a lose-lose situation for him either way so he might as well just _go_ and try to support Mac in what he does, he deserves that much at least, after everything Dennis put them both through.

So, that’s what Dennis does. He goes into his closet and pulls out a nice suit (only the best for Mac, even in this _special_ circumstance). He forces himself into a flashy pair of black shoes and straightens his tie. Dennis looks himself over in the mirror, he looks _fucking good_ , and _not_ like he had spent his morning with bile burning up his throat.

Dennis walks out to the Range Rover and his hands only shake slightly as he puts the key into the ignition. He pulls away from the curb and heads to the Catholic church (the same one he had imagined _himself and Mac_ getting married in, but that? That is beside the point, thank you very much). 

As Dennis drives to the church his mind wanders. He _cannot_ let himself think about how horribly backwards this whole situation is or he’s going to get sick all over again, but what he _can_ think about is the numerous ways in which he could break this wedding up in order to get _his_ Mac back. He thinks about storming into the church in a full _BE GONE FROM ME_ type rage, yelling that yes, he DOES object. He thinks about walking in and stealing Mac away, not saying a word, just grabbing his hand and fucking _running for it_. The situation could really go a number of ways but in all the scenarios Dennis plays out, he _fucking wins_. 

Dennis pulls into the lot that has a black and white sign marked ‘Wedding Guests’, and just that, that _sign_ is almost enough for him to completely lose his shit, but (surprisingly enough) he just takes in a deep breath and parks the car (albeit somewhat haphazardly). Dennis climbs out of the Range Rover and walks steadily up to the church doors. 

Why hadn’t he carpooled with Frank and Charlie, or hell, even Dee? Being able to blend in with the group and lean on them would have been particularly helpful, fuck, for once those idiots could’ve been useful but of course on the one occasion Dennis actually _needs_ them, he ends up alone anyways. 

As he walks up the steps to the church, Dennis feels a cold rage mixed with a slicing sadness gather up in the pit of his stomach and sink _down, down, down_. He realizes that he is probably going to do something irrational, as usual, and (also as usual) there’s nothing that he can do to stop it, because he never was one for self-control. 

He feels confident now, he’ll be able to fix this right? This isn’t completely fucked? Dennis feels his shoulders square and a calculating look slide over his face, he’s going to fucking do _something_. 

Dennis doesn’t realize until he opens the church doors that he was so caught up in his own head that he forgot to _fucking check the time_. As he eases himself inside, rows and rows of people snap their heads back and stare at him. Of _fucking_ course he walked in _after_ the ceremony started. 

Dennis looks down and feels the confidence from moments ago slip away, _down, down down_ the drain of his consciousness. His eyes meet the church floor and he slips into a seat in the very last row. He can still feel eyes on him, and nobody has said anything since his rude interruption. Dennis looks up and at the front of the church. Mac is standing there, hands in Brandon’s with his mouth slack. Mac is looking at Dennis in shock, he hadn’t expected him to show up. And now that Dennis is here, he realizes he probably shouldn’t have. 

Mac stares at him for a few seconds longer, Dennis holds his gaze and something meaningful passes between them. Mac looks _sad_ , Dennis realizes, he probably pities him, why wouldn’t he? But as Mac continues to look at him, Dennis knows that pity isn’t why Mac looks heart broken. Mac knows, just as much as Dennis does, that this isn’t right. _He really meant it_ , Dennis thinks to himself. Mac _really meant it_ when he said that he would always, _always_ love Dennis more than anyone else. 

The priest clears his throat. “So, uh, as I was saying. After you, Mac” the priest nods in Mac’s direction, “and you Brandon” the priest nods again “have given your vows. I want to allow the crowd a chance to speak. If any of you has a reason why these two should not be married, speak now or forever hold your peace” the priest finishes and glances his eyes over the gathered friends and family members. 

As Dennis gets up to stand, _this is his chance_ , Mac catches his gaze again and it pins him down. Mac is giving him _that look_ , the one that pleads with Dennis. _Please don’t_. Dennis still opens his mouth to speak, words almost fall from his lips but he stops when Mac shakes his head once, very quickly. Dennis deflates. 

He really is too late. For once in his goddamn life, Dennis Reynolds holds his peace. Dennis sinks down into the pew and stares up at the ceiling, tears slipping out even as he bites his lip so hard that it bleeds, trying to stop them from coming. 

Mac looks away and turns to Brandon and the priest. 

“Thank you” the priest says, he turns to Mac and Brandon, “I now pronounce you _husband and husband_ , the crowd cheers and Brandon puts a finger lightly under Mac’s chin, tilting Mac’s face up to kiss him. 

Dennis thinks he might _actually_ be dying because of the way his heart has twisted up in his chest and seems to be trying to worm its way up his windpipe. 

Mac and Brandon walk out of the church, Brandon’s arm around Mac’s waist as the crowd stands and starts to throw confetti. 

Soon the crowd start to leave, the gang wave at Dennis with pity as they head out the doors, going to the reception. Dennis sits with his head against the wood of the pew until even the priest has gone into the back. He’s completely and utterly alone. He bangs his head against the pew with a few _thunk, thunk, thunks_ until a distant ache arrives in the front of his skull. He feels fucking empty, fucking _useless_. How had he thought that he was going to fix this? Per usual, he’s a day late and about a _thousand fucking dollars_ short. 

Eventually, with an unprecedented amount of mental strength, Dennis drags himself out of the church and into his car. He sits in the Range Rover, dissociating from reality for several minutes before starting the engine and pointing his car towards the last place he should be going right now.

**  
Dennis walks into the reception hall and loud music is thumping, it seems to match up perfectly with the pounding of the blood vessels in his brain _thump, thump, thump_. He really shouldn’t be here right now, but for some reason the thought of going back to his _empty_ apartment is even more depressing than going to the wedding reception of the only person he’s ever really loved. 

Frank, Charlie and Dee are sat at a table near the front of the hall and Dennis sits down in the spot designated to him with a little white card _Dennis Reynolds_. 

“Uh, hey Dennis, how goes it?” Charlie asks.

“I’m _fucking great_ Charlie how are you?” Dennis asks, face sour. 

“Oh, I’m fantastic. Mac made sure they had a milk steak ready for me so I’m really living the high life” Charlie says, he grins and gives Frank a high five.

“Nice timing today, dick” Dee says, elbowing her brother. 

“Deandra, please, for once in your life…shut the fuck up” Dennis says, glaring at her.

“Okay, Jesus Christ, fuck you too” Dee says, getting up and heading to the dance floor. 

Frank opens his mouth, as if to speak, but is cut off.  
“Don’t. Just, just, _don’t_ ” Dennis says, voice turning rage-filled to melancholic. 

Frank shrugs and turns back to his rum ham. 

Dennis just sits there, training his eyes to the table. He does _not_ need to watch everyone dancing and having fun to the tune of his demise. Most of all, Dennis doesn’t want to see _Mac_. Somewhere, _way down_ , Dennis is happy that Mac seems to be happy. He doesn’t want Mac to be miserable, but at the end of the day he would prefer him and Mac to be miserable together to Mac being _happy_ with someone else. 

Dennis is about to stand and leave (why the _fuck_ did he think that it would be a good idea to come here in the first place?) when he hears the first strains of a familiar song reach his ears. 

_You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love to last forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time_

Can he just die now? What is happening? _Of course_ Mac had to play this song at his wedding, _of fucking course_. Dennis is defeated at this point in the night, why do these things keep happening?

_You should know  
Everywhere I go  
Always on my mind  
In my heart  
In my soul  
Baby_

Right before the song moves into intensity, Dennis stands to leave. Are his eyes tearing up again? As he goes to walk away from the table, Dennis feels a gentle hand on his shoulder. Dennis turns his head slowly, and his eyes meet Mac’s. Mac is looking at him, looking _through_ him, like he knows how much this is killing Dennis. And maybe? It’s killing him too. 

“Will you dance with me?” Mac asks, although he’s already grabbed Dennis’ hand and is pulling him towards a small corner of the dance floor. 

Dennis wants to asks _why_ , wants to tell Mac to go back to _Brandon_ , but the words die in his throat. He looks at Mac and just nods softly. 

_You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"No one needs you more than I need you"_

Even though Mac has tacked on a lot of mass, Dennis is still the one who puts an arm around him and they dance together slowly. Both of them thinking about how different this scene could be, maybe in another life, if they weren’t the kind of people to irrevocably fuck up something that good. Dennis locks eyes with Mac and something that doesn’t need to be put into words passes between them. 

“You were late” Mac says and lets a small laugh escape him, he looks at Dennis softly.

“Yeah, I know, I’m sorry. I honestly didn’t know if I would come, or if I should” Dennis says, he looks down sheepishly.

“I’m glad you came, it was important to me that you be there Den. You’ve been there for every important moment, and all the not so important moments too, it would’ve felt, like, _wrong_ if you weren’t there. I’m glad you came, even if you only caught the end” Mac says and he looks at Dennis with his brown eyes wide, seeming a little afraid of the response that was coming back his way.

_And I know (And I know)  
Yes I know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
Now I know (Now I know)  
That I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know (Yes, you need to know )  
Everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind  
You're in my heart  
In my soul_

“It’s just… it fucking _hurts_ ” Dennis says, not quite meeting Mac’s eyes.

“Dennis…” Mac says softly, he sounds heart broken, “look at me” Mac says, and Dennis does.

“I know, Den, I know. It hurts me too. I never thought that things would turn out this way. You have to understand, I couldn’t wait for you to come around forever. No matter how much I wanted to” Mac looks at Dennis tenderly as they sway to the music.

“I guess I figured that out too late” Dennis says, his voice breaking.

Mac nods, but it’s not to be mean or harsh. “I guess we both did” Mac smiles sadly.

_Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"No one needs you more than I need you"  
(No one needs you more)  
You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration_

As the song comes to a close, Dennis stares into Mac’s eyes and he sees that Mac isn’t looking at him differently than he used to, he doesn’t _hate_ Dennis or want him to suffer. Mac just wants to be happy, wants to move on, even if the only thing he _really_ wants to do… is stay. 

_When you love somebody  
'Til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind / No one needs you more than I  
When you love somebody  
'Til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind / No one needs you more than I_

“You know it should have been us right?” Dennis asks, desperate to have the longing he feels in his heart reciprocated, validated, by the one person who’s opinion on this matters. Dennis brushes a strand of Mac’s hair back in place, tucking it behind his ear.

“Yeah Den, it should have been us” Mac whispers. He squeezes Dennis’ hand lightly as the last chords of the song dissipate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all folks! Thanks for reading, I will be writing some nice prompts and posting them soon to make up for this!

**Author's Note:**

> :) listen to Somebody Else by the 1975 and cry, let's do this together. Find me on tumblr @macdentrash! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
